User blog:Berserkchart486/Naruto Fanon Rebirth Skill System
This is a narutofanon system is one that users will have to abide by for our Fanon Canon standards. The following system allows you have to have as many skills as you want, theoretically, but the more you have, the more the weaker each one gets. While everyone may only have one skill for each ranking, except E-Rank where you can have as many as you want, Kage Shinobi are different as they are the strongest in their respective villages. Kage’s have skills that surpass the normal shinobi and thus have more available slots to them in each regarded ranking. With skill slots, you must be specific. For example, you cannot specialize in ninjutsu. You may specialize in an aspect of ninjutsu-Fire, earth, space-time, etc. You may have only two S-Rank characters, and if you have a Kage then you can only get an S-Rank character and your Kage whom is Double-S ranked. Kage S-Rank: or if you have one skill that skill can be categorized as SS *One Skill *Two Skill A-Rank: *One Skill *Two Skill *Three Skill *Four Skill B-Rank: *One Skill *Two Skill C-Rank: *One Skill *Two Skill D-Rank: *One Skill *Two Skill S-Rank Shinobi S-Rank *One Skill A-Rank: *One Skill *Two Skill *Three Skill B-Rank: *One Skill C-Rank: *One Skill D-Rank: *One Skill A-Rank (Jonin level shinobi) S-Rank Technique: Only one technique that is S-Rank. No skills with this A-Rank: *Skill One *Skill Two B-Rank *Skill One C-Rank *Skill One D-Rank *Skill One Tokubetsu Jonin A-Rank: *Skill One B-Rank *Skill One C-Rank *Skill One D-Rank *Skill One B-Rank (Chunin level shinobi) A-Rank Technique: Only one technique that is A-Rank. No skills with this B-Rank: *Skill One C-Rank: *Skill One D-Rank: *Skill One Example This is Sayuri Uchiha specialization setup. * S-Rank = Chakra Control ** Chakra Flow (Samurai Sabre Technique, Chakra Enhanced Strength) ** Sensing (You sense chakra) ** Shape Transformation (Rasengan) ** Medical Ninjutsu (Which is Chakra Transfer Technique, you transfer chakra to heal people) (Strength of a Hundred Seal) ** Chakra distribution ** Incredibly large chakra reserves (Uchiha + Senju) Because Sayuri's S is chakra control, which covers a specific set of her abilities, say somebody has chakra enhanced strength as their only S. By definition, that makes the person who specializes only in chakra enhanced strength better than Sayuri's chakra enhanced strength, because it's what they've specialized in the most. * A-Rank **A-1: Sharingan *** Intelligence = Everything she has memorized from the Sharingan, and any other information gathered using it *** Genjutsu = Only from the sharingan (Genjutsu: Sharingan, Genjutsu: Mangekyō Sharingan (And Izanagi if ever approved) *** Additional Boost to sensing capabilities, because she can visually see chakra *** Kamui and Susanoo also fit into this category *** On a lesser extent, this category also covers mimicking (Copy Ninjutsu) **A-2: Metal Release *** Combined with chakra control to make structures, shape structures, evenly distribute chakra, and then imbue with chakra *** Durability also fits into this category (Metal Armor) **A-3: Physical Prowess ***Senju Physique ***Senju Extended Life Force (Prolonged eye vision, enhanced endurance) ***Speed, Strength and conditioning ***Inheritance of Tsunade's unrivaled strength ** BORDERLINE: Using all three of her A-Ranked skills, Sayuri becomes proficient in Bukijutsu. Using Metal Release to create her choice of weaponry, her sharingan to predict the movements of her opponent whilst preparing her own counter attack, and finally, utilizing her precious body to move her body in a multitude of ways, proving herself to be flexible and well conditioned. * B-Rank = Fire Release * C-Rank = Senjutsu Category:Blog posts